


Grace

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Grace Kink, M/M, Top Cas, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, deanandcasbingo, omg I actually wrote sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to blow off some steam after an easy hunt.





	Grace

    "C'mon Cas, can't you just, y'know, make it easier?.." Castiel had Dean against the door at the shared motel room and for once Dean was happy Sam stayed to keep an eye on the bunker and Jack.  
  
    "You're impatient." Cas huffed and bit against his collarbone, making the hunter gasp. They were both already halfway undressed, lips red and kiss-swollen, Cas' hair a mess, not unlike the mess it was when Dean first met his angel.  
  
    "Uh.. yeah. You know I am." Dean only smirked as Cas rolled his eyes, he knew Cas was just as impatient as he is. He also knew that Cas is as stubborn as he is. If he never said anything, Cas would always go about it the long way.. besides, there was just something about seeing the glow of Castiel's blue eyes, the grace running through his veins..  
  
    Cas shook his head and pulled Dean away from the door, making him walk backward to the bed. "You can just say what you really want, Dean." He paused and gave a light push when he knew they were close enough to the edge of the bed that the back of Dean's legs would hit it just enough to make him fall back onto the bed with a gasp.  
  
    "Wha-what? I thought I was already pretty obvious." Dean said vaguely.. like he'd just admit that to Cas. He still had the kneejerk reactions when it came to his feelings about Cas.  
  
    Cas crawled into the bed after him and sat on his thighs, where he'd tug open Dean's jeans. "Pretend it's not," Cas commanded, letting a slight glow through his eyes. He could feel the shiver run through the man underneath him.  
  
    "Fuck.. Cas c'mon.." Dean practically whined and tried the puppy eyes, but no dice. Cas was immune right now. He had to say it, he wasn't gonna get it if he didn't.. and his feet were going to sleep with Cas sitting on him like this. "Okay.. ok.. um.. I want you to do it like last time."  
  
    "What did I do last time, Dean?" Cas questions as he presses the heel of his palm against his crotch, having left his underwear covering him. He liked this game of making Dean say what he wants. Partially, there was a sort of power trip from commanding honest responses. Mostly, Dean needed to learn to admit to the things he wants, even outside of the bedroom.  
  
    Dean squirmed under his touch, quickly getting frustrated with not being able to really move his hips, was he full of lead or something? "Dammit Cas.. okay, fine.. you fucked me.. and used your grace at the same time." That actually got a smile out of Cas, Dean was suddenly wondering why he fought saying it so hard.  
  
    "Very good." Cas purred deeply and slipped off of his thighs to pull his pants and underwear off. His shirt had been long gone for a while, so he'd run his hands up his legs and grasp his knees to pull them apart. Dean readily responded, parting his legs for Cas and adjusting his hips as Cas leaned in to kiss him again, glowing eyes closed.  
  
    Cas pressed the head of his cock against Dean's entrance, kissing him deeply as some of the glow in his veins passed into Dean. It was thrilling, the give and take as he emptied himself into him, only to slowly pull the grace back into himself. Dean apparently felt the same as he relaxed and moaned under Cas' attention.  
  
    It was only a moment more that Cas started to press his cock into him, his grace paving the way, relaxing him enough that he was sure he wouldn't hurt Dean, not that it mattered if he did, with a connection like they currently had going, any injury would heal before either of them notices.  
  
     Dean loves it that Cas could handle him without the worry, it helped that it felt pretty awesome to him too, like electric pulses of pleasure that both excited and calmed him. Soon Cas was totally buried into him and already pulling back, if last time was any indication, Dean knew all he could do is hold on for the ride.  
  
    Cas was feeling more impatient this time, usually, he took his time with Dean and enjoyed driving him to the edge before even getting near this far, the current, too easy hunt left a lot of frustration and energy to burn  off for the both of them. Cas braced himself with fists around the blanket under Dean as he really started to move, his hips snapping forward and pulling back as Dean clung hard enough to dig his nails into his back. He reveled in hearing his hunter moan and curse, each new sound like a song that pushed him to keep going, faster, harder.  
  
    It was only when he felt the shudder, Dean's body tighten around him, heard the whimper of his own name on Dean's lips, that he'd slow. He'd roll his hips slowly, letting Dean ride out the high, and then would come Cas' turn. He'd begin pulling his grace back to himself, gasping and moaning as he did so, every ounce of what Dean had been physically feeling was being poured into him and it was the most amazingly overwhelming feeling.  
  
    Cas would climax with a gasping moan as the last of his grace slipped into him. He stayed where he was for a moment, in a sort of daze, before he could motivate himself to move, pull out of his lover, and lower himself next to Dean, who was already on his way to sleep.. which was fine enough for Cas, sleepy Dean is a cuddly Dean. He'd clean them both up with a thought as he pulled Dean over to rest against him and pulled the blankets over them in the next action. He'd flick the lights off before totally settling in for the night.  
  
    "Love you, Cas." was said groggily, Cas wasn't even sure that Dean was aware of what he was saying, but it made him smile anyway.  
  
    "I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone needs me, I'm just gonna be awkwardly hiding in the corner now. @///@


End file.
